High-pressure compressors along with their auxiliary devices (e.g., valves, flow meters, sensors, etc.) are used for a variety of applications across a variety of industries to include compressed natural gas operations, manufacturing, industrial plants, oil/gas compression, and breathing gas systems. Efficient and safe operation of these complex compressor systems are clearly important goals for both system owners and operations personnel. While real-time monitoring of such compressor systems is a given, historical data related to past performance of the compressor system can provide critical insight into future maintenance issues and potential system faults. Past performance data can be used, for example, to adjust current operational parameters as well as predict maintenance needs. Unfortunately, past performance data as well as skilled data analysis personnel are not always available on site thereby leaving many high-pressure compressor systems vulnerable to poor performance, unexpected maintenance-issue shutdowns, and potential catastrophic failures.